


Fantasy

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [23]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pre-Barisi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carisi fantasises about having a life with Barba while stimulating himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less an experiment in how I usually write

Everything about Barba was big. His ego, his smarts, his style, various areas of his body. These thoughts often crept into Carisi's mind. A lot. Especially when he wasn't busy babysitting or doing detective work. His mind would automatically fall into daydream mode and it was where Barba would reside. Sometimes these thoughts were domestic. Other times they were kinky, dare he admit really dirty. Or they would be a mix of both.

Carisi lies in bed, letting his thoughts take over. His right hand sneaks under the waistband and he slowly strokes himself.

 Was Barba as dominant in the bedroom as he was in the courtroom? Or was he secretly submissive? Carisi had heard about the infamous belt incident. How he wished he was there and was the one to pull on it. Could he even choke Barba? Would Barba allow it?  No, Carisi couldn't choke Barba. He'd treat him like a prince. Barba, in the past few weeks, hasn't been treated right by those he worked with. He didn't need any further punishment. Carisi would caress him gently unless Barba asked differently. Yet Carisi himself was not into the whole whips and gags sort of deal. He was a typical romantic and a little helpless to boot. He pictured himself placing a rose petal trail that leads Barba all the way to the bedroom. To _their_ bedroom.

Carisi thumbs the tip of his own cock, letting out a groan. He now immersed himself in this fantasy.

He wondered if Barba was a passionate lover. He bet he was. Barba was passionate about everything else. Why would lovemaking be any different? How he wanted those lips on his. He yearned to kiss his skin, especially when he came back tanned from a recent vacation in Florida. And to taste Barba, to take in his scent. Barba's cologne drove him crazy and it didn't take him long to figure out what it was. Carisi was a detective after all and he may or may not have snooped in Barba's desk.  He secretly bought a sample since a bottle of it was unsurprisingly way too expensive. Just a whiff of it helped Carisi get off. Damn, he had it bad for the attorney.  And it pained him that he could never admit it to him. He once overheard Barba say he would never date a colleague. That bit of news was disheartening.

Yet here was Carisi, hand on his own member, continuing his fantasy that would never be. Where was he again before he got off track? He remembers now. In their bedroom, making love to one another.  Barba would whisper things to him in Spanish. Carisi loved how his voice lowered when he spoke it. How it sent shivers down his spine. Maybe they were lovey-dovey things or perhaps  it was sensual and dirty. Either would be perfectly fine in this setting.

Carisi's chest heaves, tilting his head back into his pillow. He digs his feet into his sheets. He had to pace himself.

The fantasy continues and it had two options: him topping Barba or Barba topping him. Again, Carisi was open to either. How he would grasp that more-than-ample bottom of his and guide himself in. He imagined Barba moaning and calling out "Sonny". _OR_ Barba would enter him. Would he be able to? It wasn't hard to notice how big he was down there. Not to mention, the rumours he occasionally heard floating around from others. He was quite curious about it. He figured if Barba was, he would be gentle, taking his time, and taking the necessary precautions for both of them to have a good time. With either position, Carisi would be perfectly fine with Barba taking control.

Carisi moans louder as he strokes himself faster. He was close to climaxing, but it wasn't the appropriate time for him to let go. _Not yet_.

After they both climax, they would cuddle one another. Carisi would wrap his arms around Barba's soft middle and he would kiss his shoulder. When they wake up, it would be Carisi's turn to be in Barba's arms. Those surprisingly toned arms would hold him tight and he would feel safe. His tummy pressed behind his back. Carisi knew he would enjoy that feeling. Barba would be the first one to get up. He would yawn and in the process mess up his own hair. That was another fun thought: Barba with bed head. Carisi would sell his soul to see that. And he would ask Mother Mary's forgiveness for doing so.  Carisi would see Barba make a beeline to his coffee maker and brew a very strong pot. Carisi would take a moment to gather himself and eventually find his way back to Barba. They would give one another a kiss before Carisi would make breakfast. No, making a meal sounded impersonal. Carisi would cook Barba breakfast and it would be a hearty meal. He's only ever seen Barba eat small snacks in his office or at the precinct. He always wondered if his busy scheduled kept him from eating a proper breakfast. That would be the one thing Carisi would change. He would serve Barba his breakfast and Barba would eat it with such zeal. He bet Barba had a hearty appetite. His tummy certainly showed that he did.

"Damn," he moans. That was the one part that really turned him on.  How he wanted to come right then and there, but he stopped. "Too soon," he tells himself. He has to finish this fantasy.

Barba wasn't fat, but he wasn't skinny either. He was slightly chubby and yet it fit him. There would be days where Carisi wanted to run his hands over his torso. To touch the curve of his tummy under his hands. He's always had a thing for those with a little extra.  Some days it was so hard for him to resist. This was especially true when Barba would wear those vests that were a little too snug on him. Not that Carisi would complain. In fact, he wished there was a way he could encourage Barba to wear more outfits like that. Carisi imagined Barba looking satisfied after eating his food and patting his now full stomach. Nothing pleased him more than people enjoying his food.

It was here where Carisi allowed himself to come. A loud groan of "Rafael" escapes his mouth and he releases everything he had into his own hand. His body shudders for a moment and he catches his breath. He gets up and washes his hands. Then he splashes cold water on his face. Carisi looks at his watch and sees he has an hour till he has to be at work. This was plenty enough time for him to shower, shave, fix his hair, eat, and clothe himself. And it was another day where he would possibly work with Barba and hide his admiration towards him. Perhaps one day Carisi will admit his feelings to him. Or maybe he won't. No, today would be the day he would confess his feelings to ADA Barba.

 


End file.
